


Лифт

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [16]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Trapped In Elevator
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Некоторые истории любви начинаются в неожиданных местах.Например, в лифте.





	Лифт

Пока Земфира копалась в сумке в поиске ключей, Рената с интересом осматривала двор дома, в котором жила женщина. В целом - ничего сверхвыдающегося: детская площадка, уже потихоньку пустеющая в летних сумерках; сталинские многоэтажки, стоящие плотно, стена к стене, образовывая единый комплекс; высокие деревья, стаи голубей тут и там. Словом, самый обыкновенный московский двор, Рената за свою жизнь видела таких великое множество.

\- Нашла! - торжествующе воскликнула Земфира, доставая из сумки связку ключей.

Рената улыбнулась, наблюдая за тем, как певица отпирает магнитный замок и открывает дверь.

Они были знакомы уже - сколько? Четыре месяца, наверное, - а Земфира только сейчас пригласила Литвинову к себе, предложив выпить и поговорить. Рената согласилась безо всяких раздумий. В конце концов, проводить время с Земфирой ей нравилось, наверное, даже больше, чем в компании подружек, и, раз уж певица приглашает ее в свой sanctum sanctorum*, грех не воспользоваться такой возможностью познакомиться поближе.

\- Дамы вперед, - улыбнулась Земфира, шутливо кланяясь и указывая на распахнутую дверь.

Рената со смехом вошла в подъезд, и женщина тенью последовала за ней.

\- Ты на каком этаже живешь? - спросила Литвинова, с недоверием посматривая на старенький лифт.

\- На шестом, - ответила Земфира, нажимая на кнопку вызова. - Ты не бойся, его недавно чинили.

\- Я бы предпочла пешком, - пробормотала Рената, но Рамазанова лишь рассмеялась:

\- У тебя что, клаустрофобия? Мы быстро доедем, ты даже не заметишь.

\- Я боюсь, что он застрянет.

\- Да не застрянет, все нормально будет.

С этими словами женщина распахнула дверь лифта и шагнула в кабину, демонстрируя, что все нормально и бояться нечего. Литвинова с тяжелым вздохом последовала за ней, чувствуя, что добром все это не кончится.

Добром действительно не кончилось: примерно на середине пути кабина дернулась и остановилась. Лампочка под потолком замигала и погасла, оставив женщин в кромешной темноте.

\- Твою мать, - донесся до Ренаты недовольный голос Земфиры. - Вот это попадос.

Женщина несколько раз ударила по стенкам лифта, но это ни к чему не привело. Кабина не сдвинулась с места, а свет не зажегся.

\- Бляха муха, - выругалась Земфира, садясь на корточки.

\- А ты говорила, что его недавно починили, - не смогла удержаться от колкости Рената.

\- Значит, хуево починили, - огрызнулась Рамазанова.

Литвинова лишь тяжело вздохнула и села рядом с женщиной.

\- Может, диспетчера вызовем? - предложила она.

\- Воскресенье сегодня, - буркнула певица. - Свалили наверняка пораньше.

\- И что нам тут, ночевать теперь?

\- Может, и ночевать, - пожала плечами Земфира. - Мне откуда знать?

Рената раздраженно выдохнула.

\- У тебя есть телефон? - спросила она. - Я позвоню в МЧС и попрошу их нас вытащить.

\- Нет, - отрицательно покачала головой певица. - Я его дома оставила.

\- Ты что, никогда с собой телефон не берешь?

\- Рената, - Земфира повысила голос. - Я из дома вышла на пять минут, чтобы тебя встретить, какой нахер телефон?!

\- А головой подумать ты что, не могла? А если бы что-то произошло по дороге, ты бы тоже так сидела?!

\- Заткнись, думать мешаешь!

Земфира пробормотала себе под нос несколько нецензурных ругательств. Потом Рената услышала, как женщина поднимается, шарит рукой по стене в поисках панели. Наконец, после нескольких секунд тишины, в кабине раздался искаженный и прерываемый помехами женский голос:

\- Вас слушают.

\- Здравствуйте, - с удивительным спокойствием произнесла Земфира. - Мы застряли в лифте, - женщина назвала адрес и номер подъезда. - Разберитесь, пожалуйста.

Динамик в ответ прошуршал что-то нечленораздельное, но Земфира, похоже, уловила суть сказанного. Тихо поблагодарив диспетчера, она вернулась на свое место, едва не споткнувшись при этом об ноги Ренаты.

\- Ну вот, - буркнула певица. - Проблема решена.

\- Скоро они? - спросила Литвинова.

\- Через час где-то. Может, через полтора.

Рената вновь тяжело вздохнула. Земфира прислонилась затылком к стене кабины и закрыла глаза.

Некоторое время они молчали. Потом, не выдержав гнетущей тишины, Земфира тихо позвала:

\- Рената, ты здесь?

\- А где мне еще быть? - откликнулась женщина.

\- Мало ли, - пожала плечами Земфира. - Вдруг ты умеешь проходить сквозь стены?

Литвинова рассмеялась.

\- Ты что, с ума сошла?

\- Мы тут всего минут десять сидим. Но с тобой я скорее всего скоро свихнусь.

Рената предпочла сменить тему.

\- Как думаешь, соседи нас слышат? - спросила она.

Земфира пожала плечами.

\- Вряд ли.

\- Почему ты так думаешь?

\- Ну ты учитывай, что тут расстояние приличное, плюс стены, - Земфира стукнула костяшками пальцев по стенке кабины. - Звук поглощается, все дела. Физика.

\- Ты всегда была такой умной?

\- Отличница, спортсменка, пионерка и просто красавица, - женщина рассмеялась. - Хотя не думаю, что мне все это пригодилось в жизни.

\- А мне вот никогда не нравилась школа, - пробормотала Рената. - Ужасное место, ломают через колено…

\- Верю.

\- Да?

\- Слушай, ну я же тебя знаю достаточно хорошо. У людей вроде тебя всегда проблемы с тем, чтобы встроиться в систему.

\- А ты, получается, человек системы?

\- Я просто не выебываюсь, когда не надо. Кроме того, - женщина улыбнулась, - если ты думаешь, что меня сильно любили учителя, ты ошибаешься.

\- Ясно, - задумчиво протянула Рената.

На несколько минут воцарилась тишина. Земфира придвинулась ближе к Литвиновой, приобняла ее за плечи. Рената вздрогнула от этого прикосновения, но промолчала - ей было приятно чувствовать, как теплые пальцы певицы касаются ее плеча.

\- Слушай, - произнесла режиссер после недолгой паузы. - Я сейчас вспомнила…

\- Что?

\- Я же шампанское купила. И вино.

\- Это намек, я так понимаю?

\- Ну, нам же все равно нечего делать, так?

\- Верно мыслишь. Доставай.

Рената долго рылась в пакете из ближайшего продуктового магазина, на ощупь пытаясь отличить одну бутылку от другой. В конце концов, отыскав шампанское, Литвинова протянула бутылку Земфире.

\- Открой, пожалуйста, - попросила она. - Я ничего не вижу.

\- Будто я вижу сильно больше, - проворчала певица, принимая шампанское.

Ощупью содрав фольгу и сняв проволочный каркас, удерживающий пробку, Земфира на пару секунд остановилась, обхватив ладонью горлышко бутылки, а потом начала быстро выкручивать пробку. Через секунду раздался громкий хлопок.

\- Готово, - торжествующе провозгласила женщина, возвращая бутылку Ренате.

Литвинова сделала первый глоток и зажмурилась: шампанское ударило в нос. Некоторое время они молчали, изредка передавая друг другу бутылку, пока совсем не захмелели.

\- Слушай, - пробормотала Земфира, наклоняясь так близко к лицу Ренаты, что та чувствовала жар ее дыхания, - а тебе женщины нравятся?

Литвинова пьяно рассмеялась.

\- С какого перепугу? - спросила она.

\- Вот с такого, - прошептала Земфира и поцеловала женщину в губы.

Рената оторопела, в смятении попыталась оттолкнуть от себя женщину, но та успела перехватить ее руки и прижать к стенке кабины, и Литвиновой не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как подчиниться. Она знала, что должна бы испытывать отвращение, сопротивляться, оттолкнуть Земфиру и послать ее куда подальше за такую бестактность, но почему-то Ренате даже нравилось происходящее. Нравилось чувствовать, как грудь певицы тесно прижимается к ее груди, как горячие руки, отпустив ее запястья, ласкают живот и шею.

\- Зе…, - прошептала было Литвинова и хотела уже сказать: “Это неправильно”, но слова застряли в горле, и вместо них у женщины вырвался лишь сдавленный стон.

\- Ты как? - прошептала Земфира, чуть отстраняясь. Рука скользнула под задравшуюся юбку, пальцы крепко сдавили бедро. - Готова?

\- Да, - шепнула в ответ Литвинова.

***

Когда механики, прибывшие на место спустя полтора часа после вызова, открыли двери лифта, перед ними предстали две растрепанные женщины, явно напуганные таким вторжением. Первой из кабины, на ходу застегивая блузку, выскочила, опустив голову и тихонько бормоча себе под нос: “Ой, господи, господи”, Рената. Следом, нарочито спокойно, вышла Земфира. Всучив ближайшему к ней механику тысячную купюру, она шепнула:

\- Никому ни слова. Вы ничего не видели.

Мужчина в растерянности кивнул, провожая взглядом эту странную парочку, скрывшуюся за дверью одной из квартир, потом заглянул в лифт, проверяя, не остался ли внутри еще кто-то, но обнаружил лишь пустую бутылку из-под шампанского.


End file.
